The invention relates to a weighing compartment having a work surface and having a balance which is integrated into the weighing compartment.
Balances of this type particularly include precision balances which are used in laboratories in the chemical and pharmaceutical industries, and in research. Here they are used to weigh small amounts of substances, for example because a certain amount of a sample is needed for an analysis, or because different substances are to be mixed in a certain ratio. A fundamental problem in these applications is that the precision balance, as well as all the nearby surfaces, must be completely cleaned after the weighing, because otherwise it is not possible to rule out a cross-contamination with substances which are measured in a subsequent weighing process. However, the operating elements (for example, switches) and display devices (for example LCD displays) which have been used up to now are problematic in this regard, because they contain numerous edges which are difficult to clean.